You're Here: A Christmas Story
by My Beautiful Ending
Summary: After Jesus is born, Mary reflects on how the angel came to her and told her she would bear the Son of God. She wonders how on earth this baby will be the savior of the world. But there's the rub -it isn't an earthly matter. Merry Christmas!


**AN: Okay, I have to make a confession. When I first saw the Bible tab, I was just like 'what? You can't write fanfiction about the Bible! It's not fictional!' But then I read some of the entries and I understood that 'Oh, it's like things from Bible characters POV's and praising God with poems and stuff. Cool.' So, yeah it's Christmas and this storyline has been done probably a million times before, but hey, I wanted to do it. And I like it, and I hope you do too. **

**Merry Christmas, and God bless us, every one!**

**

* * *

**

_**You're Here: A Christmas Story**_

_Hold on now, I gotta take a deep breath  
I don't know what to say when I look in your eyes  
You made the world before I was born  
Here I am holding You in my arms tonight_

_Noel, Noel  
Jesus our Emmanuel_

_You're here  
I'm holding You so near  
I'm staring into the face of my Savior  
King and Creator  
You could've left us on our own  
But You're here_

Joseph had fallen asleep. The excitement and pain were both over, and the baby was here at last. Mary sat up from her bed of straw and peered into the manger of hay where her baby boy was sleeping. The oxen and donkeys in the stable poked their heads up, interested, their eyes reflecting the solitary lantern's light. How could this tiny child be the savior of the world? Mary pushed her dark hair back behind her ear, and recalled what the angel had told her nine months ago.

"_Do not be afraid, Mary, you have found favor with God. You will be with child and give firth to a son, and you are to give him the name Jesus. He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High. The Lord God will give him the throne of his father David, and he will reign over the house of Jacob forever; his kingdom will never end."_

"_How will this be," Mary asked the angel, "since I am a virgin?"_

_The angel answered, "The Holy Spirit will come upon you, and the power of the Most High will overshadow you. So the holy one to be born will be called the Son of God…. For nothing is impossible with God."_

"_I am the Lord's servant," Mary answered. "May it be to me as you have said." Then the angel left her._

How could her son be the 'holy one,' Son of the Most High God? Mary took a deep breath. _And yet, if the Lord has said it, it most assuredly will be._ She reached out and carefully lifted the tiny child out of the manger and into her arms. "Jesus," she whispered, trying the name out. The baby's eyes fluttered open and focused on her face. Mary felt tears well up in her own eyes. How could so much love reside in one heart? She felt as if she would burst with the outpouring of affection and love for her child. "You are my son, but you… you are God's son too," she told the baby cradled in her arms. "But Joseph will be a good father to you. He is a good, God-fearing man."

The baby blinked his solemn eyes. She reached out and touched his cheek, his tiny fingers, and toes. "How perfect you are."

His eyes blinked sleepily, and closed with tiredness. Mary rocked him to sleep, humming a tuneless song, and placed him back in the manger. The animals lost interest in the baby once he had fallen asleep. "Do you know who he is?" Mary whispered to the donkey nearest her. "Do you know that he is the Son of God?" She glanced up at the roof and then back down to the manger. "Do you know that he will save the world?"

The sound of far-off voices and the pad of footsteps came from outside the stable. Mary sat up straight, listening. Who was there? She reached over and touched Joseph's shoulder. He opened his eyes.

"I heard something," Mary said softly. He sat up and listened. The voices were getting quite close.

Then a soft knock come on the entrance to the stable.

"Yes?" Joseph said, getting up to see who it was. An old man holding a shepherd's crook told Joseph, "We're sorry to disturb you, but… we've seen a vision of angels, and they told us …a savior has been born, and we would find him in a manger."

Mary smiled widely. _More angels! _"Yes. He is here," she said, motioning toward the manger where her baby lay, peacefully sleeping.

The men filed into the stable, all with the same look of awe and adoration on their faces. "He has come," they whispered among themselves, "the Messiah." A young shepherd boy, carrying a tiny lamb, stared at her son, awestruck. _That lamb might have been born only today too, _Mary thought. After leaving the stable, the shepherds shouted and whooped for joy, praising God. She smiled and Joseph put his arm around her shoulders. Mary looked at this man, who she wasn't even married to yet, but knew she would share her life with him. Then she looked at the child in the manger, Jesus, the Holy One of God. _Why did God choose us to be the parents for his Son? I do not know. But I will do my best to hold this trust that has been given me._ Hallelujah; Praise the Lord.

"_But Mary treasured up all these thing and pondered them in her heart."_

_Don't know how long I'm gonna have You for  
But I'll be watching when You change the world  
Look at Your hands, they're still so small  
Someday You're gonna stretch them out and save us all_

_Noel, Noel, God with us Emmanuel_

_You're here, I'm holding You so near oooh oh  
I'm staring into the face of my Savior  
King and Creator  
You could've left us on our own  
But you're here, you're here_

_Someday I'm gonna look back on this,  
The night that God became a baby boy  
Someday You're gonna go home again,  
But You leave your spirit and flood the world with joy_

_You'll be here, I'm holding You so near  
I'm staring into the face of my Savior, King and Creator  
You could've left me on my own, but you're here… You're here  
Hallelujah, You're here  
Hallelujah, You're here_

_

* * *

_

**The first quoted italics are straight out of the Bible, from Luke 1:30-38 New International Version. The second quoted italics are Luke 2:19, NIV. I tried to stick to the Biblical events as much as possible**

"**You're Here" lyrics are © Francesca Battistelli. I thought it fit.**

**Praise God for sending his Son to save the world from their sins and give us eternal life, if we would only believe on Him. God bless you and give you Joy in this Christmas season. Merry Christmas.**

**To God Alone be the glory.**


End file.
